blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix ''' often referred to as the '''Omnitrix is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in'' Map of Infinity''. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete, and Ben's maturity needed to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben had gotten the original Omnitrix which was approximately six years ago. In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he had deemed him worthy of wielding it after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Like the original and the Ultimatrix: **The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. **The Omnitrix has the quick change feature. **Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. **The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms like Goop's Anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, Nanomech's form, Toepick's mask, etc. in order to make the forms more safe/usable. **The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice command. **The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix: **The Omnitrix does not mistransform. ***If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by Ben's habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad, as revealed in For a Few Brains More. **The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. **The Omnitrix has a digital watch. **The Omnitrix has a Life-Form Lock function which allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time. ***Ben used this function to stay as Bullfrag without timing out. ***However, it is dangerous to use often. * The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, almost like a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, and the Omnitrix core will come out due to when pressed will then trigger a transformation. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **It can also record messages much like voicemail. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when he was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. *The Omnitrix can be taken over remotely. *The Omnitrix has Voice Command: *In The Vampire Strikes Back, The Omnitrix introduced a DNA Scanner. This feature analyzes the lifeform, then unlocks the alien for usage. Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Equipment